The Light
by 00Zero
Summary: Fated to a life that she had no control over, Rin was doomed to wither inside the lonely walls of the beautiful castle that felt like a prison to her. That, however, changed when Lord Sesshomaru, the fearful demon lord of the western lands, came along. RInxSess. KagomeXKouga but only for the first chapter. The rest will be RinSess


**I do not own Inuyasha**

**I'm bored! Yes, I'm whining again. The boredom is killing me.**

**I'm not for or against Kagome X Kouga and didn't think I would ever write one, but this story cannot use Inuyasha so I use him instead. Well, I have no problem with the parings as long as Sesshy end up with Rin :D**

**I always found this kind of voice narrative really attractive and magical, but I'm not good with it so I never really write it. And it doesn't even sounds like how I've wanted it. TT. Review please if you want to see it continue. ^^ Thanks for the read. :D**

* * *

In the land of peace and wars, there was a wolf demon tribe who ruled over the mountains side. The ruler was a young demon lord name Kouga. He was strong and powerful, ruling his land with compassion and just towards his people. Though he could be ruthless towards others who were not the wolf's tribe, he was a good leader.

His stone castle was beautiful and strong. It was built to withstand against times, harsh weathers as well as enemies, and protected his kinds from any harm.

And same as many lords in the era, he had many beautiful columbines, both humans and demons. He also had the reputation of changing women as if clothing. That was true until one lady came along.

The lady's name was Kagome.

Lady Kagome was a young priestess, the head of the village's daughter. To secure the peace between the two tribes, the young daughter was offered to Lord Kouga as his wife.

He instantly took a liking to her beauty.

Lady Kagome was not like any woman he had ever met before. She was beautiful, kind, caring, yet had the tamper that could shake the devil. She was strong will and would not be shaken by his sweet words or terrible threats.

She had made it clear the first night of their marriage, she would not share her husband with another. And instead of pleasing him like others, she had too many tricks up her sleeves that always left the lord to sleep alone.

He liked her more and more as time passed by.

Slowly his adoration toward her turned to love. He tried anything in his power to conquer her sweet and tender heart until she too fell in love with him. They then started their journey to their happily ever after.

Since the day the lord had married Lady Kagome, he never gave another woman a glance. He loved her too much to want to touch another and he knew better than to try. If he ever did, he would lose all the trust and love he had earned from his beautiful wife. And that would kill him.

But that fact did not sit well to his other concubines. There were  
wars within the women, hated, jealousy, and even many murder attempts.

Lord Kouga had to be on his toes and protected his beloved wife. He could not imagine how his life would be like without his Lady Kagome anymore.

* * *

In all the chaotic and power struggled, there was one of Lord Kouga's concubines who was carefree and did not join in the women's wars over their husband. Her name was Rin.

Young Rin had been Lord Kouga's concubine for a little over two years. She was given to him as a gift from one of the lords because she was beautiful and had yet been touched by any male. She was fourteen then.

Her life story was not of a beautiful happy tale, but a tragic one. When she was seven, her whole family was slaughtered by bandits, and in front of her eyes, she watched her entire family's lives demolished. She survived, but she was all alone.

Since then she had been at the mercy of the villagers.

But being an orphan and a girl, she did not last long being alone. When she was eight, she was taken in by the geisha house because of her pretty face. She was trained to please men. However, she was sold to a lord before her time came.

Living at Lord Kouga's castle wasn't bad, but it wasn't a life a woman would wish for.

She had a roof over her head, and a warm bed to sleep in. She was fed and clothed, but that wasn't enough. It is just human nature to want more.

Young Rin had been Lord Kouga's concubine for six months before Lady Kagome came along and stopped their lord from ever entering their bedchambers ever again. Not that young Rin mind sleeping in the cold bed alone, but she could not deny that it was sad.

Rin was now but an unwanted concubine, same as many others women inside the castle, the ghosts of the house. She could understand why the concubines hated Lady Kagome and wanted her gone.

Because the day Lady Kagome took her husband, many lost theirs, young Rin included.

Now all they could do was watched as Lord Kouga cooed over his beloved wife. Their once husband.

No one could blame a woman for wanting her husband to herself, even if that meant the other women would be left alone to rot.

Lady Kagome never once looked back at the other women who had lost their man, for she was happy that her man would no longer looked at another woman. He loved her and her alone.

To say that young Rin was not jealous would be a lie for she had never been intimated with anyone before Lord Kouga.

It wasn't love, she knew, she never had the chance to experience love; but she did hold attachment toward the man who deflowered her.

It was only natural.

Though young, Rin may be, she was not naïve. She never dreamt of flowers or love for she knew what doomed fate had awaited her.

growing up in the geisha house, she saw more of the reality than most girls her age would have. All the dramas, all the struggles, all the tricks and backstabbing, she saw them all.

A girl she was, she would be used by men and would end up being left alone to wither and die once they were tired of her or a fresh young thing came along.

Lord Kouga was tired of her only after her first three months, saying she was boring. During that time another young girl was present to the lord and held his interested.

Rin did not mind for she never wanted to be in the competition to begin with. All she ever wanted was to live a peaceful life.

To say that young Rin didn't want Lord Kouga's attention would be a lie. She, same as any other woman, wanted to want be loved. She wanted to be seen and cooed, but if to be seen and wanted meant she would have to cut another woman's throat then she rather be left alone. Killing and sneaky had never been in her nature.

Rin often walked into the garden and occasionally into the nearby forest when the chance allowed, singing as she went, picking flowers.

It was the fate of the concubines to want to be wanted. Any woman would want to be wanted.

Anyone who held the lord's affection was equally to holding the power of the house. The other women would be left as withered flowers without water.

Sad but it's reality.

All the concubines could do was drawing the lord's attention to themselves for he held all the power. He had the right to choose whom his favorites women were, or whom him demanded worthless.

The lord could move on from woman to woman and get new ones as he please while all the women could do was waited for him to look at them.

Rin, young and unwanted as she was, she was forbid to be touched by another male. She was denied the love and future she could have had for she was the concubine of the lord's. If she ever tried to search for warmth in another man's arms, her fate would be doom to die, and so would her lover's.

Because even unwanted and being thought of as a disgusting rag, it was Lord Kouga's rag and no one shell touch it. The lord would rather had his women rot and unused than had another stolen them because they were his women. His pride shell not allowed it.

That was the young Rin's fate.

She was fated to be doom and withered inside the lonely walls of this beautiful castle. The walls that many yearned to be inside yet it felt like a prison to her.

Since the lord was deeply in love with his beloved wife, Lady Kagome, he would never glance young Rin's way. She would live the rest of her long years alone without any warmth from her husband. She would never have any children nor would she learn what love was like.

She would watch many women embraced their men, watched women cooed their children and watched people lived their lives. Watched the man who was her husband held another woman and raised a happy family. The things that would forever denied to her.

She had no voice in the matter.

Because she was an unwanted concubine.

That was her fate.

She was doomed to live such lonely life until the day she died.

But that all changed when he came along.

The lord of the west land.

Sesshomaru.

* * *

**As I've said, there are too many stories that I've started. I will only pick the ones with good respond to continue, unless I really like the story myself. Goodnight. ^^**

Saturday August 10, 2013


End file.
